The field of social media has pervaded our lives in an unprecedented way. It enables us to communicate instantly for various purposes, such as to execute a business transaction or simply to chat. A sender can, for example, transmit a text message and expect an almost instantaneous text message response back from the receiver.
Such communication is an example of what is termed herein as “blind communication” because it does not allow one or more parties to such communication to actually view and experience the physical reactions of the other party while responding to a blind communication.
In the foregoing example, the sender of the text message is unable to view the receiver's reaction to the sender's text message. This constitutes a shortcoming in the field of communication, in that communication relies heavily on verbal and non-verbal cues, such as physical reactions, body language, and emotions.
As a result, emojis have been introduced for the parties to express their sensations, feelings, and reactions. However, no matter how communicative and entertaining these emojis are, they remain deficient in that they do not necessarily reflect the communicating party's true emotions.